A Wondrous Thing2
by G. Nericotaku
Summary: My first story updated (Son Goku goes evil and the Z Senshi are in for trouble, includes my very own fanfic character!)


Prologue  
  
Cicada was the odd one. Ha! Odd one! It's pretty funny to think about any of the other Z Senshi to be normal in any way possible! Any way. Cicada was one third human, one-third Saiyan, and one-third Namek. Don't get hentai on me, now. More or less, Bulma was pregnant with Cicada, by Vegeta, of course. She was seriously injured in a car crash. Piccolo used a healing technique to save her. As a consequence, some of his more.uhm. more aggressive personality traits were relocated over to the baby. This came as a burden to the Briefs family. Trunks, who had been originally worried about their house turning into Barbie Town, was now genuinely scared of his little sister. Bulma seemed to have trouble keeping the girl under control. She was surprisingly rowdy, but not so if you considered her father. Her father, indeed, was the only one able to keep his unruly daughter in check. And so she took after him. A superb fighter, hardnosed, hotheaded. She took after her brother in looks. She had longer hair, down to her waist, and almost the same frame, of course, slightly different due to gender. (Let's just say, fairly sized bust and a nice butt.) But her eyes were that of her father's, her hair black, streaked in blue. She wore a training gi like her father, and it seemed a death wish to ask her to wear a dress. What more, she did not want to go to school, and Vegeta did not want to force her. So it was, she stayed home while Trunks went to school. She trained to fight, and yet, she held the brains of her mother. Unbeknownst to most, with the exception of her grandpa, she would often take breaks between training sessions and her grandpa would tutor her. But being that she requested this information be unknown, she was often picked on by neighborhood kids about her intelligence level, much to her delight, for her father had told her if she was provoked she could throw the first punch. Now, she is only one year younger than Trunks. So she often associates with his friends. One of these was Goten. She, to the shock of others, took a liking to him. She had never thrown a punch at him in anger, nor had they ever quarreled. In fact, she found herself in love with him, keeping her feelings hidden for fear of ruining her reputation. But, that isn't always a good thing.hiding one's feelings I mean.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sickness  
  
"Trunks.come out, Nii-chan!!!" Cicada called, pacing through the yard. She usually just isolated his ki signature, but thought better of it. She wanted to find him the old fashioned way. "TRUNKS!!!" she repeated louder. "What?" came the muffled reply. She scanned the yard, unable to see her brother. "Nii-chan.where are you?" she asked. Trunks poked his head out from under a pile of leaves. Should've known, Cicada sighed to herself. "Whaddya need?" her older brother asked, inattentively plucking some leaves from his hair. "Kakarotto. He just called, and he didn't sound too healthy. Daddy said to get you." The sound of her reply betraying her look of collected calm. Trunks knew that Cicada was very close to Goku, even though she tried to hide it. It was his belief that Cicada actually trusted Goku more then there own father, due to the fact that she could talk to him easier. "Okay, are we going over to their house?" he asked, thinking better of throwing an insult at his younger sister. Even though she was only thirteen, Trunks knew he didn't want to tussle with her, especially at such a stressful time. Cicada gave a nod. "Dad's already left." She informed, raising her ki and flying off. Trunks followed after her, wondering what possibly could be troubling Goku.  
  
It was a surprise. When they touched down, Gohan and Goten greeted them. Instead of their usually cheery faces, they wore dour expressions. Trunks and Cicada exchanged glances. "What's happened?" Trunks finally spoke, though his voice barely audible. Gohan's gaze shifted to the ground. "We don't know. he just clutched his head and collapsed. I thought it was a relapse of the heart virus.but. now I'm not so sure. He hasn't clutched his chest in pain once. but." he trailed off. "But what?" Cicada prodded. "He came to.but he wasn't himself. He wouldn't answer to Goku. he was unusually callous." Gohan mumbled. There was a pause, in which the Prince of Saiyans touched down behind his children. He had heard of what had happened. And it scared him. "So, the real Kakarotto is fighting to come out." He whispered to himself. "What does that mean?" his daughter asked, turning on heel to face him. He sighed he had forgotten that his daughter had very good hearing capabilities. "Figuratively, humans express having a good side and a bad side. This is true among Saiyans, but it is far from figurative. In some rare cases, a bad side will form. This has happened to Kakarotto. And I'm afraid that he will not be able to hold it back." The prince elucidated. Gohan paled, only he had fully grasped the weight of these words. Then, in slow realization, Trunks, Goten and Cicada exchanged worried glances. Cicada bit her bottom lip. "Isn't there any way to help him?" she asked. Her father shook his head. "Not a safe way. However," He added, "if we could remove the evil, then we may be able to. but. it would be risky. and we'd need someone to transfer the negative energy to." "I'll do it." Cicada volunteered. Her father looked down at his daughter. How could she volunteer? She knew that she could be hurt. so, why on Earth was she taking such a risk? Was it possible that she valued him that much? "No, I will do it. You're too young and if anything should happen. well, we can always use the dragon balls." Gohan interpolated. Goten turned to his onii-chan. "Be careful, Gohan." He presaged. Gohan nodded in response. "Well, we'll need to find out how we are to do this." The Saiyan prince mumbled, breaking the haunting silence. He and Gohan flew back to Capsule Corp. to sort things out with Bulma. Whilst they left, Cicada, Goten, and Trunks filed inside to talk to Goku. "Kakarotto. We're here for you. So don't give in. Okay?" Cicada said. "Yeah, who's gonna teach us how to go super saiyan three with out you?" Trunks chimed in. Goten smiled. "Otousan. we need you here." He murmured. A faint ghost of a grin wrought the sleeping warrior's face. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Goku?" Trunks blurted in a questioning tone. The smirk exaggerated, as did the glint of malevolence. Trunks backed up involuntarily. "Kakarotto.if you are still indeed Kakarotto." Cicada said, drawing herself into a fighting position, ready to strike if necessary. The look of malignance did not leave his eyes as he threw his covers off and sat up. His youngest son's eyes widened, surprised that his father was capable of such an evil glare. Then he knew. His father was trapped. A prisoner in his own mind. "What's wrong, children?" he jeered. Though he tried to hide it, the three felt his power level slowly climbing, poising to attack. They each took fighting positions. With little consent, the legendary combatant sprung from the bed, fists flying.  
  
Chapter 2 Clash However physically strong a person is, this pales in comparison to how emotionally weakened they can be when fighting a loved one. This is perhaps the reason that when Gohan and Vegeta finally arrived on the scene, Goten and Trunks were unconscious on the ground and Goku held Cicada by her wrist. She hung limply as Goku dangled her dangerously high; taking well aimed blows at her stomach and head. "Kakarotto! Stop this immediately!" The angered prince cried as Gohan flew down to check on his younger brother and his friend, gratified to find them still alive. "You are the second one to have gotten my name correct. The first being your precious girl." Kakarotto taunted. Vegeta growled. "Let her go or I'll have your head!" he threatened, fists clenching and unclenching at intervals. "My, my. You've grown soft.but," Kakarotto took an exaggerated, sweeping bow, " as you wish, my prince." With that, he dropped the girl and she plummeted towards the ground, blood spilling from open wounds, creating red, ethereal sheet like "wings." Gohan caught her and looked up. Kakarotto and Vegeta were already fighting each other. Turning away from the battle, Gohan whipped out the bag of senzu beans which he and Vegeta had thought to attain from Korin. He put one to Cicada's mouth. She ate it, opening one eye. "He went crazy. but. the good Kakarotto is still in there. He resurfaced as his alter ego was beating on Goten. I saw him falter.Gohan.don't let my father kill him." she trailed in a whisper. Gohan nodded and then laid her on the ground. Even after eating the senzu bean, she was pretty beat up. Goten and Trunks didn't look too good either. How could he have done this? The man he called his father. Gohan gave senzu beans to Trunks and Goten. They slowly sat up, muttering groggily. But a loud slam from the mêlée above and they were quick to their senses. Gohan gazed upwards. The match was pretty even. but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rescue the Z Senshi  
  
Trunks wasn't really sure how it had happened. All he knew was that his father and Kakarotto had been going at it. And the match was an even one at that.but the next that anyone knew; Vegeta was plunging to the ground. "'Tousan!!!" His sister, who had chosen that precise moment to come to conscious, echoed Trunks' cry. No warning on her part, Cicada sprang forward and caught the descending saiyan. He was out cold, but there wasn't a mark or bruise on his body to speak of. Trunks knelt by his sister. "He's ok. What a pity." Kakarotto cackled with that undying hint of revulsion dripping from his every word. Gohan stood up. "Trunks, you and Goten take Vegeta out of here. Cicada, go get the other Z senshi. We don't know if D-...Kakarotto will attack them once we've finished." Gohan instructed. Cicada and Goten and Trunks looked to each other. They knew that Gohan, however strong, couldn't stand up to his father for very long. With out the protest that usually would've come with such a request, Trunks and Goten each grabbed an arm and lugged Vegeta away. Cicada blasted off to the nearest Z senshi's house. "You shouldn't have sent them away. Now who will take your dead carcass back to your simpering mother?" Kakarotto asked mockingly. Gohan ignored him. The tension in the air was thick as each of the men took a fighting position. And then, instead of going on the offensive, Kakarotto sped off; in a direction that Gohan could only recognize as the familiar path that Cicada had taken to get to Yamucha's. And he knew, however fast Cicada could be, she did not know instant transmission.  
  
When Cicada kicked the door in, her nostrils were filled with the scent of cologne and after-shave. Judging from that. Yamucha had had a date. "Yamucha-san?" She whispered as she stepped further into the apartment. She heard no reply, and walked cautiously to the bathroom. The door was open and steam still poured from the stall, the mirror fogged. The floor creaked as she made her way over to the bedroom. "Yamucha-san?" Cicada repeated. A sudden thump from behind her and a hand on her shoulder caused her to yelp in shock. "Cicada.you okay?" Yamucha's voice asked. The girl turned, calming down. "Yamucha-san, this is urgent, you have to follow me." She urged grabbing him by the hand. "What's wrong?" he asked, catching on to the exigency in her voice. "Kakarotto.he's gone crazy. Now, come on. We don't have time." Cicada tugged at his hand. "Correction, you are out of time." A menacing voice said from behind Yamucha. The latter mentioned turned. That was the last thing he ever did. Seconds later, a ki blast surged and he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach. Perhaps thankfully, for that way Cicada could not see what damage the blast had wrought on his midsection. But the blood pooling underneath him and the fading of his energy signal were all the indication that the girl needed to surmise that he was dead. "Kakarotto." she murmured. He was leaning against the wall; head inclined downwards, the evil grimace pulling at his face. The ceaseless leer, which would haunt her dreams. "So tell me, girl. What chance do you think you have against the strongest man in the universe?" he asked. "Little to none." Cicada admitted. As an after thought she added, "Too bad you're not the strongest man in the universe."  
  
Chapter 4 Left Alone Vegeta sat up and grabbed the boys by their shirt collars. "What the hell do you mean, you left him alone?" he growled threateningly. Trunks gulped and was bracing himself to answer when Gohan busted into the room. "He turned tail. And Cicada hasn't come back with the others yet." As if on cue, another swing of the door and in came Chaotzu, Tien, and Kuririn and family. "Cicada had to contact us through telepathy. What's going on?" Tien asked. "She didn't tell you? And where is Yamucha?" Vegeta asked. "Yamucha is dead, and she got cut of before telling us the quandary." Chaotzu piped up. The prince stiffened. Cut off? That could only mean. "She's in trouble." Gohan spoke out the prince's thought.  
  
"You're more of a fighter than I gave you credit for." Kakarotto complimented as he flung Cicada into a wall by her hair. She lay amidst the rubble, wondering what to do. She could only keep this up for a little while. Kakarotto knows me too well.she muttered inwardly. She ran the scenario over in her thoughts again. Goku's alter ego was on the surface, trapping the former mentioned inside. Now, he was going on a killing spree. Why? According to her father, this could only happen if his feelings where hidden. And Goku was as open as they come.so what was happening? Cicada stood up and shook the dust from her body. "What's wrong? You figured it out? I will have my revenge on this miserable little monkey.SHUT UP! YOU'LL BLOW OUR COVER!" Kakarotto's voice was changing and shifting from cocky to angry to cocky again. Cicada watched the scene that played before her in confusion. Then she listened closer. Monkey? Cover? This made no coherent sense to the girl. "Monkey." Cicada murmured to herself. Why on Earth would he refer to himself as a monkey? She racked her memory banks. Monkey.it just shot up a red flag. She had heard some one else refer to the saiyan race as monkeys. Furiza. That was it. Furiza. But how? How had he gotten into Goku's head? It couldn't be the dragonballs. "How are you doing is, Furiza?" Cicada asked. Kakarotto looked up. "So, you figured it out. Well. I met up with several evil doctors in hell. Together we conspired to take revenge. Dr. Gero developed this wonderful technique, which allowed us to take control of whoever we want. Unfortunately, they have to have Saiyan blood and we can only control one at a time. But the reason that we choose this monkey was simple. We knew that if 'Kakarotto' would take over, your fool father would jump to the possibility of alter ego. But this is all I can tell you. For now at least." Furiza spat through Goku. A mere second later the saiyan teleported. Cicada cursed and kicked a dent in to the wall. Her gaze traveled to take in everything around her. "If only I had gotten here sooner. I'm sorry, Yamucha-san." Her voice was heavy with regret. But she had not the time to linger. She raised her ki and took off to Capsule Corps.  
  
Chapter 5 Much ado about Dragonballs  
  
Vegeta was going, and the others tried to stop him. But a certain fire burned inside. A paternal fire. He was about half way to Yamucha's when an all too familiar ki signature spiked behind him. He turned and swung his fists, making contact. His "assailant" left the high graces of the sky and stopped short before being impaled on a tree below. The saiyan prince wasted no time in going down to continue his assault. But the attacker went behind him and caught him in a fast chokehold. "What did I do?" came the questioning tone of his daughter. "Cicada?" The prince asked, trying to turn and look at his daughter, but she held him too tightly. "Yes. Kakarotto is being controlled. It's Furiza and Dr. Gero." The girl informed, releasing her father from her grasp. Trying to hide it, he rubbed his throat. "Ahem, well, how do you know?" he asked. "They blew their cover. It's a long story, but that isn't important. Kakarotto teleported out on me." Came her answer. The prince nodded. He sorted everything out in his head, but still couldn't come to an answer. What were they shooting at? They could've killed the people on earth through Kakarotto easily enough. Unless. "The dragonballs. Cicada, did they say anything about the dragonballs?" The girl ran the scene over in her head mulling through the conversation, then shook her head. "No, not a thing." She replied finally. The prince rushed back to Capsule Corp. If he was right. he hated to think of the possibilities. When he got back to the dome shaped building, there was nothing out off place. He went inside and when the door didn't shut, he knew his daughter was a mere pace behind him. "Otousan, what are you looking for?" she asked as she followed her father into one room after another. 


End file.
